The invention described here is a new variety of plum, Prunus domestica cv. ‘92-95-99’. The seedling originates from a planned cross in 1993 in Tulare County, Calif. The new variety is characterized by having large, bright red elliptic fruits which ripen in mid-August in the Delano, Calif. area. The high quality fruit has firm texture, good storage characteristics, and is very sweet, making it suitable for the fresh market.
The emasculated seed parent was the variety ‘Sugar’ (unpatented) and the pollen parent was the variety ‘President’ (unpatented). Seed from the planned cross was harvested in the summer of 1993, stratified, then planted in the spring of 1994 in Kern County near the city of McFarland, Calif. The original tree was selected in 1996 and was then budded to nematode-resistant ‘Myrobalan 29C’ rootstock (unpatented) in a two tree plot (2 m×3 m spacing) near McFarland, Calif. In 1998, a forty tree plot was cleft grafted from wood of the two tree plot and the original tree using ‘Myrobalan 29C’ rootstock (unpatented) (3.7 m×3.7 m spacing) near Delano, Calif. Observations of trees from these propagations indicate that the characteristics are firmly fixed and all trees reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.